A Good Time For Love
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: I know we may not have too much in common, but I cannot keep my attraction to you a secret. HGxDM and also some HGxRW
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know a lot of people do NOT like the Draco/Hermione pairing, and that is okay with me. If you don't like the pairing, stop reading now instead of reading it just to flame.**

**I know this idea must have been used at least once before, but what are the chances that I get the same readers as another story with a similar plot line? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as much as I enjoy writing it! (:**

**Chapter One (And maybe the only)**

**Hermione's POV**

Harry told me that I need to tell him my true feelings, so how will I do that? I am positive that he won't like me back.

I put my quill down to my piece of parchment that was laying on the table in the commons room and began writing.

_Dearest friend,_

_I know we may not have too much in common, but I cannot keep my attraction to you a secret,_ I wrote with almost no self confidence.

_I know that you may not feel the same way as me, but I just need you to know this. I have felt a connection for the longest time, and I have always secretly hoped that you felt the same way. If you feel this letter might make things awkward between us, just don't mention it to me. If you feel that this is something that we should talk about, I am always happy to talk to you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

I folded up the piece of parchment, and put it into an envelope that I had set aside to mail this letter, and shut it.

"Argh!" Harry's voice echoed through the common room, making many people turn their heads to look at him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Draco challenged me to another duel. This is the third one this week! I guess he just can't handle losing!" Harry said in utter annoyance.

"Well just say no," Ron said in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Oh? That way I can have my name all around school on posters saying "wimp" or something else typical of that snake?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I have no choice. Eventually I am going to lose because he is getting better by going against me. I need to do something about this."

"Can you guys please quiet down? I am trying to address this letter so it can be sent," I said sounding annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

_Draco Malfoy,_ I quickly wrote down on the front of the envelope. I obviously hadn't meant to write his name on the envelope, but with him on my mind, it was hard for me not to.

I hadn't noticed this stupid mistake on my part, and stuck the envelope into a pocket in my robes.

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think of the idea? I know it is a bit short, but this chapter is more of an intro of the story.**

**If you have any ideas that you think would be great for this story, I am open to anything. I don't really have this planned out except the beginning and the end, so I will take ANY suggestions.**

**I would really like at least 5 reviews, maybe even ten before I update. I don't think this story will be on the top of my list of priorities unless it is popular, which I doubt it will be.**

**By the way, if any of you guys reading this are interested in Hannah Montana, High School Musical, or Life With Derek, please check out my other fanfictions! I must say though, Hannah Montana is what I spend most of my time writing.**

**I also have one other Harry Potter fic, and of coarse it is Hermione/Draco. I can't write anything else pretty much.**

**Can anyone guess who the letter is SUPPOSED to go to?**

**Anyway, I will try to update soon hopefully!**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about the long wait between updates, but I have been pretty busy lately, and this is not the only story of mine that was forgotten for a short amount of time. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it may be the only update you get for a while... I'm sorry if I am disappointing my readers, and I will find some way to make it up to you guys... So, here is the first official chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 (or one if you don't count the last one)

I was unable to get _him_ off my mind ever since I sent the letter. He is one of my best friends, and now he will know that I wish to be something more. No one ever thought that Ronald of all people would be my _type_, but I guess all of the people who had thought that were very wrong.

I have been hiding my little crush for a year now, which is too long. I knew that I would have to tell him somehow and it would have to be before school ends, and because we are nearing graduation in the next year or so, I figure that now is as good a time as ever to tell him my true feelings toward him.

I sat at breakfast with Neville and Ginny, who had recently become a couple, too afraid to even glance in the direction of my _best_ friends. On a normal day, I would have happily sat with my two best guy friends, but today was definitely _not_ a normal day... Today is the day that Ron is going to receive my letter. And today may be the last time I ever have a chance to speak to him ever again.

I shakily bit into a bagel with cream cheese as the owls came flying into the room with envelopes in their teeth. I watched for my bird, but did not see it anywhere near Ron. I figured that it must have been dizzy or something, so I looked around the room, and saw the bird dropping a letter to none other than _Draco Malfoy_.

I gasped in shock when I saw this strange occurence happen. Ginny looked at me, and followed my line of vision to exactly where I was staring at: Draco.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Neville asked, not paying any attention at all to what I was so upset about.

When there was no response to Neville's question, he turned to Ginny and asked, "Has someone petrified her again?" Ginny briskly shook her head to her ignorant boyfriend.

"Hermione, did Malfoy do something to you?" my red-head friend whispered into my ear.

"Nnnno, not at all," I stuttered. "I sent a letter to_ someone_," I began, making sure not to mention Ron's name since she did not yet know about my crush. "And then my owl delivered it to the wrong person!" I shouted a bit too loudly, causing a few people from our table to turn their heads.

"Someone is into the whole love letter thing now?" Ginny jokingly asked.

"Well I told Harry who I liked and for how long now, and he suggested that I write a letter... but I'm beginning to realize that it was probably a bad idea to listen to--" I was suddenly cut off by loud laughter coming from the Slytherin table.

I looked over to see what had started all of the commotion, and saw Draco holding up a letter and a pink envelope sitting on the table. I had sent my letter in a pink envelope. He was laughing at _my_ letter, and it wasn't even supposed to go to him!

I saw Malfoy give me a death glare as he continued to laugh. I laid my head on the table in shame and let tears flow down my rosy cheeks.

There was no way I could possibly get out of this without embarrassing myself. I mean I can't say that my bird gave it to the wrong person because, as I remember now, I had accidentally sent it to him, and not Ron. If I say that I was distracted because Harry and Ron were shouting about Draco, nobody would believe it because it seems unrealistic, even thought it's the honest truth. The only way out of it is by pretending to actually be attracted to the Slytherin and then say that I simply stopped liking him... Yeah, I guess I'll just have to go with that one.

--------------------

Breakfast was a blur to me since I spent the whole time in tears over the mis-labeled love note. I am now supposed to be in potions, but I can't possibly go into any classes today and risk being made fun of for the first time in my life. Anyway, even if I did feel like risking it, I wouldn't dare go into a class that I shared with the Malfoy boy. I will just have to ask McGonagall to change my schedule. I am sure she will understand my reasoning since, after all, she was at breakfast this morning to see what was going on.

I walked out of the dormitory and into the Gryffindor commons room, and saw Harry standing there with a confused look on his face. Did he skip potions just o talk to me, or is potions already over?

"Hermione, what happened during breakfast? I saw you writing the letter! Why did it end up in the hands of Draco Malfoy, the boy who has called you names since we first started here at Hogwarts?" Harry demanded to know.

"I was busy writing the letter while you were complaining about all of Malfoy's dueling challenges, and I wasn't really paying attention when I addressed the letter. I can assure you though that I am not at all interested in Draco Malfoy!" I shouted back as tears once again gathered in my eyes.

"Hermione, I know you couldn't possibly have done that on purpose, but you don't have any way to get out of it. And now Ron is probably busy sulking over you in Potions as Snape goes on and on about things we have already learned a million times!" Harry snapped.

"Harry, I need help! I can't do this alone!" I said through m constant sobs. "This problem is too big for me alone to solve."

"You need to get yourself out of this mess!" Harry said rudely. There was a long silence between us before Harry spoke again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean, but this is your problem, and not mine. You need to be able to fix it yourself."

"Wait... When you said that Ron is probably sobbing over me, are you trying to imply that he likes me back?" I said, my normal perkiness coming back to my voice.

"Erm... I wasn't supposed to say, but yes. Why?" my best friend as, his eyes narrowed at me out of curiosity.

"Well Ron and I can date! If people see that I am dating, it will be obvious hat I have absolutely NO feelings whatsoever for Draco! And that will make both Ron and myself happy!" I said with more cheerfulness in my voice than ever before. "The hard part though is how to ask Ron to be my, you know, boyfriend."

"I'll do it for you, if you really need me to. But I'd really rather not get farther into your business," Potter said to me with a half smile sitting on his face.

"Harry... Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the support that I got in the first chapter, and for everyone who asked for me to continue! I just hope that this chapter will be slightly more popular!**

**Anyway, I really appreciate the reviews I got, and I hope that I get even more feedback!**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


End file.
